


Be Still my Prankster Heart

by GoldenKitteh



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Coming of Age, Drama, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Middle School, Rating will go up in later chapters, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, cuteness, life is complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenKitteh/pseuds/GoldenKitteh
Summary: What was the phrase? “The more things change, the more they stay the same” ?The thing he’d been looking forward to the most had since become the thing he finds himself both loving and hating all the same....Oh boy, maybe this whole growing up stuff can be just as awful as it is wonderful.
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the canon time period

…Time sure changes things.

He’d known there would be changes that would come with not being king anymore, but he hadn’t counted on exactly how different things would be.

Middle school had started out rough: he’d been knocked down a couple of pegs, and had to earn his place in the social ladder. He’d figured kids wouldn’t just bow to him and bend to his every whim as they had before, but he hadn’t counted on just how mean some of the older kids were going to be.

Eventually, after former king Bob had joined the basketball team, guys had started being nicer to him. And once he’d decided to groom his unibrow on a regular basis to maintain having 2 eyebrows, so had girls.

Once he’d managed to figure out where to put forth his efforts, and actually done so, things had turned around rather nicely for him.

Speaking of turning around, somewhere along the line, there was a drastic 180 in the attitude people seemed to have about dating. Before, in elementary school, being a girl-liker or a boy-liker meant social ridicule. In middle school, however, it was considered cool to like the opposite sex. As time had gone on, Bob had begun to pick up on the subtle fact that the older he got, the more people anticipated to start having feelings for the opposite sex. Sure, dating wasn’t expected in middle school, as a lot of people were still far too nervous and green to actually try, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt your social standing.

What was the phrase? “The more things change, the more they stay the same” ?

Once again, just as back in his last year of elementary, Bob finds himself popular, well liked, and seeming to have it all from the outside; and once again, his social standing and simply the way people are was preventing him from having the thing he wants the most.

Former king Bob had been looking forward to being in middle school with Detweiler for a while now.

It was a little bit funny, when he thought about it. How they’d made such good friends once Bob had entered middle school. He’d counted himself fortunate that their budding relationship hadn’t been hindered by the distance.

What he’d not counted on was exactly how much he’d enjoy it once they were again learning under the same roof. More than he was supposed to, that much was becoming all too clear to him.

Sure, he could write-off the homoerotic feelings he’d had toward some of the professional athletes he watched on TV as wanting to be more like them. And it was normal for someone his age to start feeling sexual urges that were sometimes a little odd. When he’d sneak glances at the other guys in the locker room; he hadn’t questioned the excitement he felt from doing it as anything other than getting away with something everyone does but knows you’re not supposed to do. He’d even managed to convince himself that the occasional thoughts he’d have of what it’d be like to kiss some of his male peers were just curiosity, and that giddiness he’d feel inside at them was just because it was forbidden, that’s all.

But with Detweiler… there was no more denying it.

The way his freckled face lit up when he’d see him made Bob’s stomach do all kinds of flips. The way his cute button-nose would wrinkle up when he’d laugh made him feel lighter than air! How it felt so natural to put his arm around TJ, who was much taller than before, but still shorter than himself. Natural, and exciting all the same…. The way he’d often put his arm around Bob in return, and the goosebumps he’d get from it. There were no two ways around it: Bob had his first real crush, on TJ Detweiler, and boy did he crush hard!

Bob would give anything to have TJ Detweiler as his boyfriend. The thought of kissing him, of holding him in his arms and just pouring his heart out to him was all too much.

As such, the thing he’d been looking forward to the most had since become the thing he finds himself both loving and hating all the same.


	2. middle school continued

Lying there on a comfortable beanbag chair in the dark, surrounded by his 5 best friends, TJ’d never counted himself more grateful.

It’d been a great year so far: middle school was so different from elementary school, but it was full of all kinds of fun new experiences!

Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and going to the home games for Sparrow T. Agnu’s basketball team to cheer on Bob and Vince were shaping up to be a blast!

He smiles to himself, as he always does when he thinks about Bob.

As if he wasn’t lucky enough to have 5 best friends, he also has a 6th that happens to be a super cool guy 2 grades above him; which also happened to boost his reputation. That had nothing to do with why he’d befriended Bob, but hey, he wasn’t going to complain!

It was kind of funny, most people would probably say Bob was cool for different reasons than TJ would. He couldn’t put it all into words, and there really wasn’t much of a point in trying, anyhow.

He wasn’t totally sure when he’d started feeling that way, but there was just something about Bob. A couple years ago, when he was younger, all TJ had known was how good it felt to be around Bob, and to be one of the incredibly few people Bob truly likes and trusts. He hadn’t thought to question it, much less understood what that meant back then.

He’d concede that growing up was complicated, for sure. Nonetheless, TJ smiles to himself at how getting older wasn’t turning out to be as big of a drag as he’d thought it was going to be.

Besides, just because they weren’t kids anymore didn’t mean they couldn’t still have fun!

Unbeknownst to TJ, his mind wasn’t the only one thinking about all the changes middle school, and impending adolescence, brought with it.

Feeling her plop down next to him, TJ puts an arm around Spinelli once she’s settled herself on her beanbag chair beside his.

She whispers quietly in his ear, so as not to pull their other friends’ attention away from the movie playing on the tv in the otherwise dark basement.

“Hey Teej?”

“Yeah?”

“You remember the party you and Vince and I went to? When we were playing truth or dare and Ashley A. asked you to tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret; and you told everyone your middle name?”

“Uh-huh…”

“I know that wasn’t really your deepest, darkest secret.”

TJ smiles a little side smile, and winks  
“Nope, and I’m not tellin’ what it really is, either.”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to. I just came over to let you know that I already know, and I’m okay with it.”

“Is that so?” TJ says with a teasing lilt to his voice, confident she has no idea what it really is.

“Mmhhmm” Spinelli nods

“Okay, what’s my deepest, darkest secret?”

Even quieter than before, just barely loud enough for TJ to hear, Spinelli leans over. In his ear, she whispers the truth he’d thought nobody in the whole world had known, before she pulls back.

Any teasing comment TJ might have made toward his friend died the instant she verbalized the words he’d never allow himself to say. His mouth runs dry, his eyes go wide, and he’s beyond grateful for it being dark and having decided to sit a little ways away from the rest of their friends. As he sits, stunned stock still in his spot, Spinelli quietly reassures

“Don’t worry Teej, your secret’s safe with me.”

TJ doesn’t say anything, or even nod, not wanting to confirm to her that she really does know his deepest, darkest secret. Part of him wants to: to hug her and swing her around and thank her for being the best friend he’d never expected to understand. But a bigger part of him is still getting used to the idea. What will it mean for his social life? How on Earth is dating going to work for him? The older he gets, the more and more TJ Detweiler finds himself caught between the life he has, which he loves, & trying to reconcile that with what his heart desires. He doesn’t want to live a lie, but it’s not like setting this particular truth free was going to do him any favors anytime soon. Beyond that, his 5 best friends mean the world to him!

His childhood had been amazing, but it was over now; and with it, his chance to make any more childhood friends. Given this, and the fact that not too many people are lucky enough to have their most cherished childhood friendships survive into middle school, he’s not about to rock this boat simply for the sake of doing so. He doesn’t want to throw away his one and only shot at going through the trials and tribulations that come with becoming an adult together with some of the most important people in the world to him!

Oh boy, maybe this whole growing up stuff can be just as awful as it is wonderful.


	3. Act II

July 2003

Atop one of the two extremely tall, white chairs Bob sits, watching over the various patrons of the local outdoor waterpark. Ah yes, his decision to work as a lifeguard during the summers had certainly been a wise one: getting paid to stay in shape, keep his olive skin sun-kissed, and have the solitude of his thoughts as he watches over the swimmers.

On this day, he watches 3 swimmers in particular: TJ Detweiler and 2 of his friends, Spinelli and Gus. The 3 soon-to-be 10th graders horse around in the middle of the large wave pool, belly flopping onto the floating donuts, splashing one another.

Bob smiles, laughing to himself a little, as he sees TJ get splashed in his adorable freckled-face just enough to make him wipe his eyes; wide smile taking over his features before he splashes Gus back.

His longtime crush on the younger male had never really gone away, just kind of become dormant when they hadn’t seen each other much. But during the summers, it always makes its continual presence in his heart known.

It was getting into July, and he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to say something about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how: Bob had gotten a lot of practice flirting over his past 2 years of high school. He’d gotten quite good at it, having to physically remove a couple of his ex-girlfriends’ hands from travelling to unwanted places on his body on more than one occasion.

Flirting was easy when it was with people he wasn’t actually attracted to, so of course he’d gartered a reputation as the kind of guy who flirts with as many girls as possible and rarely ever dates. It was good practice, and great cover.

But when it came to TJ… it was nerve-wracking in the best way. Sure, he’d flirted a little bit here & there over the past couple years of their friendship, but he’d always done his best to keep it light; not only to prevent giving himself away, but also to protect his heart. He’d had crushes on other guys too, of course, but none quite as intense as the feelings that linger for TJ.

“Hey” he hears from below as the chair is knocked on by one of the other 2 lifeguards currently responsible for the wave pool below.

“40 minutes already?” he asks as he climbs down

“Yup, start your timer”

“Got it” Bob responds, setting his waterproof work-watch for 20 minutes as soon as the other lifeguard climbs up the tall chair.

Deciding to go over and let TJ know he’ll be off work by 3, he lowers himself into the wave pool, wading his way over to the other side where TJ and his friends splash, around the 4’ mark.

“Detweiler!” He calls out, waving the brunette over

TJ’s head quickly whips around at hearing that velvety smooth, rich voice, even despite the gruff Bob put into calling out his name.

“Hey Bob, how goes guard life?” he asks, a smile crossing his less round, but still lightly freckled face.

“Pretty good, considering nobody’s nearly drowned recently & they let us swim on break. Hey, I’ll be off at 3, would you wanna hang out at my place after?” he offers, knowing neither of his parents will be home until 5:30 at the very earliest.

“Sure! I’ll just have to let Gus know, since his mom dropped us off.”

“Sounds like a plan” Bob responds with a smile

“Speaking of plan, wanna splash around with us for a little?”

“Only if you think you can keep up with me” he responds as he dives under the water, swimming over to where TJ’s 2 pals kick and twirl on their inner-tubes.

Once he’s made his way over, he pretends to grab at one of their inner tubes, before he turns on TJ, taking him by surprise and flipping him off of his and into the water.

The brunette’s head soon pops back up above the water, as he gasps before declaring

“I’m gonna get you back for that!”

playfully as he and Spinelli attempt to knock Bob off the swiped floating donut.

* * *

Once they’re alone back at Bob’s house, they enjoy a meal alongside some lemonade; both young men having long ago washed off & changed into dry clothes back at the waterpark. Not long after they’ve finished their meal, they’re up in Bob’s room, as per his request.

TJ tries not to get his hopes up, or let his mind linger on the lilt in the taller male’s voice when he’d spoken. He tells himself he was just seeing what he wanted to see, and not to read too much into Bob’s sometimes flirtatious behavior, as it’s just part of his personality.

He follows into the bedroom and takes a seat on his friend’s bed, watching as Bob paces for a few moments.

“You said there was something important you needed to talk to me about… you okay?”

“Yeah, ah, I’m fine, it’s just… difficult to find the right words that’s all.”

“So don’t worry about it and just tell me” TJ says, shrugging his shoulders before he leans back a little, propping himself up on his hands as he sits casually, facing Bob.

“No I… it’s important to me.”

“Okay, well, whatever it is you know I’m here for you whenever you need me.” TJ offers in an attempt to reassure him.

Bob smiles, closing his eyes, and clasping his hands together over his mouth before he turns away. He draws in a deep breath, then releases it slowly. After, he makes his way over to stand not even a few feet away from the object of his affections.

“I… TJ” Bob begins, kneeling down in front of where TJ sits on his bed before taking his hands.

TJ, taken aback at the gesture, stares directly into those gorgeous dark eyes of Bob’s, which stare back into his own as the older teen resumes speaking.

“I hope this doesn’t make you hate me but-“

“I could never hate you.” TJ admits before he can stop himself.

Bob smiles, eyes glistening and still looking into his own.

TJ swears that the barest hint of a blush crosses Bob’s face. In that moment, something changes in Bob’s eyes: they become more vulnerable, wordlessly pleading with him to hear him out. He listens intently, attention focused on Bob, but unable to go without noticing his own heart pounding away in his chest.

“I certainly hope that’s the case. You… When I’m around you, I feel like the best version of me. You make me feel, well, all kinds of things I’ve never felt with anyone else. You’re funny, you’re charming, you’re handsome. TJ, I tried not to feel this way about you, but, well, you’re irresistible. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, I really like you; both as a friend, but also as far, far more than that.”

Bob awaits his response, having looked away from the other about halfway through his declaration of his feelings.

“Bob… it sounds like you’ve got a serious crush on me” TJ says, almost in disbelief.

Bob merely nods, still no longer looking directly into TJ’s eyes.

TJ slides down from his place on Bob’s bed, onto his knees, to meet Bob where he’s knelt. Placing his hands on the black-haired young man’s shoulders, he steadies himself.

Bob’s attention is now on him, gazes meeting for a moment before TJ looks down at Bob’s lips, closes his eyes, and leans in, meeting the older male’s lips with his own.

He feels it take a moment, but once it registers to Bob that he’s just been kissed, his own lips respond passionately, yet sweetly. Electric sparks erupt through them both at finally giving in to a long burning urge the two had apparently been sharing!

They remain that way, raised on their knees on the floor in front of the bed, kissing and caressing one another, for quite a while. Fortunately though, they’d parted and left plenty of time to catch their breath and talk about this before Bob’s parents were due to return home. Good thing too, their lips were slightly red from how much kissing they’d been doing, they’d need that time to rid themselves of the evidence of their mutual affection.


	4. Speaking the unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Sorry this isn't exactly fluffy heh, but enjoy anyway!

TJ’s body operates on complete autopilot while he delivers the papers on his route.

Bob, kneeling down in front of him, taking his hands & confessing his affections to him kept playing on repeat in his mind all week since it’d happened. Wow, what luck! And to think he almost hadn’t wanted to go to the waterpark that day!

 _“I’ll have to thank Gus somehow for suggesting it!”_ he thinks as he continues delivering the papers on his route.

The solitude of the early morning often left him alone with his thoughts, which today (like so many other days before) are consumed entirely by Bob. The difference now, however, is that he’s got actual confirmation it’s not all in his head.

The brunette’s heart flutters as he rides down the street of the early morning, unknowingly sporting a wide, bright happy smile.

Giddiness bubbles up inside TJ at both the memory, and the knowledge that his mom will be out for a job interview in a few hours, after his dad’s gone to work; leaving the house all to himself as far as his parents knew. Fortunately, Bob’s got the afternoon shift today, leaving them plenty of time to be alone together & freely affectionate with one another as they like.

* * *

TJ and Bob spending time alone together wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Everyone knows the two are close chums, but the truth of the matter lay hidden right beneath everyone’s noses.

She’d just been grabbing the mail for her parents when she’d taken a look down the street & noticed TJ’s mom’s car wasn’t there. That alone wouldn’t have caught her eye. But having noticed TJ’s mom drive by about 15 minutes ago, followed so soon by that beautiful [1973 Chevy Impala](https://www.google.com/search?q=1973+chevy+impala+interior&sxsrf=ALeKk035VczXT_maFaiI60JbgpZ6SD_8ag:1609110724940&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiY5afJpO_tAhXFWM0KHRcCCQgQ_AUoAXoECBEQAw&biw=1600&bih=757#imgrc=FbGw1qsEEgAdYM) pulling into TJ’s driveway signaled one thing & one thing only: Bob.

Sure, on the surface nothing looked out of the ordinary. But… TJ & Bob had been spending an awful lot of time together over the past week… and TJ’s parents like Bob, a lot, so there wasn’t really any reason for him to wait to come over until after they’d left. Not unless…

Time to investigate!

Leaving the mail on her family’s dining room table, Spinelli runs upstairs, pulls her hair back into a short ponytail suited for snooping, and quickly gets dressed; forgoing her usual summer flip-flops for sneakers.

Once she’s eaten a good size breakfast (wouldn’t want her rumbling stomach giving her away after all) she’s off. Her plan? Play innocent. Walk up to the house as silently as possible, see what she can see from the windows, and if she can’t see anything, walk right in. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to pop by, and Teej doesn’t usually lock his door during the day when he’s home anyway.

Putting her plan into motion, it’s not long before she’s reached the familiar abode 4 houses down.

_“Crap! The blinds are closed too much to see in through the front window! …Hmm… let’s try the side window.”_

Quietly, she tiptoes through the yard, staying low to the ground. She walks close to the house, but not too close so as to risk bumping it; don’t want to alert either of the 2 inside to her presence, after all.

_“Dang it, these ones are closed too!”_

Her favorite little fruit alone in his house with one of the hottest older guys in town, right after his parents had left, with the blinds closed in the middle of the morning?

Oh yeah, definitely suspicious.

Sighing to herself, as she hadn’t wanted to disturb them, she returns to the front of the house and carefully makes her way up the stairs, sure that her footsteps don’t make a sound.

Gently trying the front door handle, she’s impressed to find it’s actually locked!

_“Nice try Teej, but I bet you forgot about the other one.”_

Sneaking through the yard once again, this time following through all the way into the back yard, she snoops her way up to the door of his back porch. Slowly, silently, she turns the handle of the doorknob; finding it to be unlocked as expected.

 _“Rookie move, Teej.”_ She thinks to herself in amusement as she swiftly opens the door. Silently as a spy, she closes & locks it behind herself.

A few carefully-placed footsteps & she avoids the floorboards that squeak, knowing this house like the back of her hand. Now able to see the living room, a mischievous smile spreads across her lips; her twinge of guilt is overtaken by her curiosity and excitement for her friend.

There, completely oblivious to her presence, are Bob & TJ, lip-locking on the couch.

She watches in amusement for a moment, before she lets out a loud wolf-whistle.

Startled, the two young men jump apart, pushing one another back. TJ’s the first to cry out

“Mom! I thought you’d- …Spinelli?” before he sees that it’s not his mom, but instead, his friend.

She giggles a little before responding

“You two are cute! But next time, you might wanna lock both doors.”

TJ just blushes beet red. Bob puts his palm to his face and shakes his head.

“Heh, yeah, guess so.” TJ responds, still embarrassed.

Bob then looks at her briefly, panic flashing across his face, before he whispers something into the younger male’s ear.

Nodding, TJ offers to Spinelli

“Um, hey, can you stay a minute? We should probably talk…”

“No need. Remember what I said back in 7th grade?”

Nodding as his mind replays the scene, back when Spinelli had shocked him when she’d whispered the words _“you like boys”_ into his ear before assuring him _“your secret’s safe with me”_ he nods.

“Yeah, I remember. But ah…” TJ attempts, being nudged by his boyfriend.

Sighing, Bob figures it’s time he clues them both in on the severity of why their relationship must remain hidden.

“Our relationship staying secret is of the utmost importance. If word got out the consequences… could be ugly. You should really sit down, it’s important you understand the gravity of our predicament.”

“Okay.” Spinelli says, a little bit surprised at the weight behind the older Italian’s words.

Grabbing one of the chairs from the kitchen across from the modestly-sized living room, Spinelli seats herself a comfortable distance from the more somber looking of the cute couple. TJ scoots a little bit, turning himself to face Bob. He’s just close enough to take the older young man’s hand in his own in a gesture of support.

Taking in & letting out a deep breath, Bob begins

“It had been a normal day like any other. I was in 10th grade, passing by the boys’ locker room on my way out after last period. Hearing some noise and roughhousing from the locker room before the football team’s after school practices wasn’t unusual. But on this day, however, it was much more than that.”

He squeezes his sweetheart’s hand, which is met with a comforting squeeze in return. Bob then takes in another breath and continues.

“I… the scream I heard when they… well… it wasn’t pretty. I wasn’t the only one who’d heard it, either, as many of the other passers-by had stopped, too, and formed a small crowd. I’m not sure if anyone ran off to alert a coach or a teacher or something, but I do remember it wasn’t too long after that the door from the locker room to the hall was thrust open. One of the linebackers, a senior, was heaved forth, quite visibly injured. Busted lip, black eye, & one of his ankles rather nastily twisted. A few angry voices shouted obscenities such as ‘fairy’ and ‘faggot’ as he was shoved forth. Word traveled the school rapidly, and from what I gather, a tendon in the guy’s ankle was injured severely enough that he lost his ability to play going forward, and with it, his scholarship.”

“You mean?”

“Yes: the entire football team beat him up to a degree that cost him his opportunity to go to college. He needed surgery for his torn tendon, but even so, it was too late.”

“Woah.”

The two soon-to-be high schoolers sit there stunned for a moment, before Bob concludes.

“So you see, it’s extremely important, for both his safety and mine, that nobody else finds out about our relationship, including your friends. If even just one of them let it slip, or didn’t take it well, it could turn ugly for one or both of us. That, and I’m not sure how my parents would react.”

“Bob… I’m so sorry.” Spinelli offers, genuinely hurt for the older teen having witnessed that.

“So am I. As much as it hurts me to think about you leaving for college… you’ve always wanted to go far, far away once you can, and I don’t want to be the thing that costs you your future.”

Bob smiles a sad half-smile, one that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“If worse came to worse, **you** wouldn’t be what costs me my future, the ignorance of others would be. Still, I shudder to think about what people might do once I’m no longer around to look out for you.”

“I’m gonna leave you two alone to talk. But don’t worry Bob, no matter what, my lips are sealed.”

“Thank you, Spinelli. If there’s ever anything I can do to repay you-“

“No need to repay me, but if you ever want to let me take a look under the hood of that beauty of yours out there in the driveway, I wouldn’t mind!”

“Here” he says, tossing her his keys.  
“Just be careful, else my dad won’t let me drive it anymore.”

“I couldn’t bring myself to harm a treasure like that if I wanted to.” Spinelli assures, twirling the keys around on her finger, excited to take a look under the hood of a classic.

“I know the feeling.” Bob says, looking toward TJ and smiling, causing the younger to blush.

“Aaw” Spinelli gives before she steps out & shuts the front door behind herself.

It’s silent for a moment, as TJ scoots closer, looping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to comfort him.

“So we tell no one, including the rest of my closest friends, and you won’t tell Jordan or Susan?” TJ asks, understanding the need to keep this from their friends, but wanting to be sure they’re both doing so.

“Agreed. I’ll take you to school in the mornings; and I’ll pick you up a little early so we can have some time alone together. But you’ll need to find a ride home once basketball practice starts up in December.”

“Spinelli’ll have her license by then, so she’ll be able to take me home.”

Bob nods.

“So um… I guess we should talk about what this means for us.”

TJ’s prompted to explain further by the confusion crossing the handsome Mediterranean young man’s face.

“You going off to college far, far away.”

“Right.” Bob concedes, noting the bittersweet tinge of it all. Why is it just when he finally gets what he wants the most there has to be some sort of jagged, rusty lining?

“Listen, that’s over a year off.”

“Yeah, but it’s gonna come faster than we think.”

“I know.” He sighs

“And let’s face it: it would be pretty unrealistic for us to think we could make a long-distance relationship work for twice as long as we’ll be able to date in person. We’re both young adults, and we’re both going to go through a lot of changes over these next few years.”

Though the statements could easily be misinterpreted as giving voice to doubt, they’re more an acknowledgement of facts. TJ’s words are powerful, but so is his resolve.

“You’re right, of course. But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy one another while we’ve still got each other.”

Bob defends, more determined than ever to hang on to the budding romance he & his mutual long-time crush had just finally begun to explore together.

“Besides, you’ve always been my favorite person.”

A smile crosses the lips of the adorable young man who’d captured his heart.

“Truthfully Bob, either way it’s going to hurt in the end. I say that’s all the more reason for us to make the high worth the fall.”

TJ’s resolve only strengthens when he sees his wonderful boyfriend return the sentiment with a smile of his own, and scoot closer to him. They loop their arms around one another, before the older male whispers sweetly into his ear

“I think that sounds divine.”

The two seal the deal by leaning in & kissing tenderly while they can.

After a long moment, they pull back at the sound of the front door opening, this time not jumping apart.

“Thanks for the look Bob, she’s in great shape!” Spinelli offers as she approaches, handing him back his keys.

“I take good care of the things I value.” He informs, giving TJ’s shoulder a light squeeze as he does.

The handsome brunette pecks him on the cheek in response to the small but meaningful gesture.

“You guys are too cute. Seriously though, lock the door. And be sure to move it upstairs before Teej’s mom gets back.” Spinelli adds, unsure of how TJ’s parents would react if they discovered the truth about his and Bob’s “friendship”.

“Will do” TJ responds with a wink, getting up and hugging her before she leaves.

Once they’re alone, the 2 young men carefully, but teasingly, flirt with one another; weaving their way around each other in the kitchen as they prepare something to eat together.


	5. blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter probably isn't going where you might think it's going  
> (No spoilers)

September 2003

The beginning of high school meant TJ could finally quit his paper-route, and having found a replacement a week earlier than expected, he got to sleep in the first weekend after the academic year had begun! Consequently, as school always begins after labor day, and the pools had thusly closed for the season, Bob was also free to spend his weekend however he pleased. Which of course, meant with TJ.

Which is how he’d found himself where he is now: lying in his bed half awake, looking at Bob’s peaceful face as he slumbers.

Smiling to himself, TJ lovingly strokes that soft, inky black mess of hair atop the resting young man’s head. Gently of course, so as not to rouse him.

_“How’d I get lucky enough to land a guy like you who gets my sense of humor?”_

He wonders to himself as the dozing figure in front of him subconsciously nuzzles against him. Smiling, TJ decides to trade away the beautiful sight in favor of cuddling up tight with his sweetheart.

Staring at the ceiling, he lazily reflects on the night before.

Cracking jokes with his parents over dinner. Followed by the two of them watching a classic Bob had brought over: “Who Framed Roger Rabbit?”

TJ had kissed him the second he’d pulled that tape out of his overnight bag. Fortunately, they’d been alone in the basement when he’d done so.

Sure, a lot of people _like_ the film, but few _appreciate_ it the way he and Bob do.  
The way he’d said “poor Jessica” right as TJ’s heart sank, too, at hearing her infamous line  
“I’m not bad, I’m just drawn that way.”

The way Bob cackled, a little maniacally if he were honest, when the bad guy was dissolved with acid. …He finds himself stifling a laugh even now, just thinking about it.

Sure, the sound would be covered by the white noise machine he’d found himself ever the more grateful to have as their relationship progresses, but his chest’s rapid rising & falling would surely stir his bedmate.

No doubt about it: TJ Detweiler’s the luckiest guy in the world, despite any protest his boyfriend may give.

“Mmm… you seem happy” the sleepy older male observes with a pleased tone as he peers down at the wide smile on the other’s face.

“Just thinkin’ about how special you are to me.”

“Yeah?” he says, pulling away to stretch out.

“Yup.” TJ responds with a smile

“You’re pretty special to me babe” Bob whispers with a wink.

Quickly checking the time, TJ’s face lights up, before he’s back on the bed with Bob. Fortunately for them, it’s late enough they can afford to ride this moment out. His mom’s gone for training at her new job, and his dad’s downstairs watching something on TV or getting the food ready to be grilled later.

Licking his lips, TJ kisses the other’s sweetly, deeply, as they give themselves over to one another. The kiss is generously reciprocated; at some point, developing into more than just a kiss. Before long, they’re rolling around on the bed & grinding their hips together.

Waking up to Bob’s handsome face was great…  
Coupling that with getting to share the experience of their morning visitor, however, is nothing short of fantastic!

Absolutely nothing at all registers on either of their minds as they’re overtaken by the pleasure their bodies bring one another. How amazing the feeling is as their clothed, aroused sexual organs seek friction on each other.

Things hadn’t heated up too much between them prior; but the occasional spark of something a little sexy was becoming more and more frequent in their moments alone.

They’d wound-up with Bob on top of TJ, both grinding into one another. However, there was a slowdown in their motions, and a decidedly controlled shift. Bob had grabbed TJ’s hips, lining them up so as to…

“…Are you **measuring** mine against yours?!” TJ whisper-shouts, incredulous

“I wanna know!” Bob defends

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous!” his smile and blush betraying that he’s not actually upset.

Bob smiles wide, licking down on TJ’s neck, causing the younger male to gasp just slightly.

Slowly, he rolls his hips up against the older male’s, daring to ask  
“So how do I stack up?”

“Considering your age? Pretty impressive.” Bob whispers in his ear, meeting the motions with his own hips.

He’s not licking the other’s neck for long, as a hand redirects him to meet the lips of the freckled beauty underneath him.

Thank goodness for TJ having his own bathroom; they’re definitely going to need to rinse their boxers out after this!


	6. getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Maybe not where you're expecting this to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I found, the laws regarding consent in Arkansas permit consensual sexual activity between youths above the age of 16 and legal adults, so long as they are not more than 3 years apart in age. Just in case anyone was wondering.

* * *

September 2003

The school year had only begun a couple weeks ago, and already, Bob and TJ have found an excellent spot to stop-off on their way in the mornings. It isn’t really off-route, and they could see the traffic nearby without being seen themselves. Perfect!

The 2 young men find themselves appreciating [the bench seats](https://www.google.com/search?q=1973+chevy+impala+interior&sxsrf=ALeKk035VczXT_maFaiI60JbgpZ6SD_8ag:1609110724940&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiY5afJpO_tAhXFWM0KHRcCCQgQ_AUoAXoECBEQAw&biw=1600&bih=757#imgrc=FbGw1qsEEgAdYM) of the car more and more with each passing day; well, the one in the front anyway. They’ve not yet ventured into the back ….

Moving away from one another, lips red as beets & breathing heavy, it’s TJ who pushes Bob away this time. Not because he actually wants to stop, but rather, because he feels himself growing dangerously turned on at the heat of this particular make-out session. …Maybe they should reserve the French kissing for sleepovers!

“Quick, think of something super unsexy!” TJ pleads, needing help

“Lawson and that stupid grin across his ugly face.” Bob obliges, blurting out the 1st thing that comes to mind.

TJ huffs out a laugh

“He only messes with me because he likes Spinelli, but he thinks she’s into me.”

“Still, I don’t like anyone picking on you.”

“I know, but do your best not to go all jealous-boyfriend on him next time he’s being a jerk to me. I don’t think he’d figure us out, but I don’t want to underestimate him or take that chance.”

Bob exhales “Fair point, Detweiler. I’ll heed your word”  
he assures with a wink.

TJ blushes at the words, enjoying their flirting just as much as Bob does - if his eyes are anything to go by.

“How long do we have left before we have to head to school?”

“2 minutes.” Gotta love that near indestructible waterproof lifeguard watch!

“Let’s get going. I’d rather be early than risk being late after less than a month of you driving me.”

“Same here: I leave 5 minutes extra, even with the timer, just to be safe.”

TJ smiles at his sweetheart, daring to bring up a topic they could discuss freely while alone together in his car like this.

“Can you handle it if I talk about sex while you’re driving?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay good; I don’t wanna make you crash us into a tree or something.”

Bob laughs

“It would take a lot more than some sexy talk to make me crash into a tree.”  
Seeing the mischievous look cross the brunette’s dangerously cute, freckled face out of his peripheral vision prompts him to add  
“But I’d rather you not try.”

“Not going to.”  
TJ laughs, then continues  
“Anyway… I know we agreed to wait until I’m 16 before we take it from ‘getting sexy’ to actually having sex. I was wondering… do you think us grinding against each other, bare, while hard is crossing that line?”

“I… I’m not sure.” Bob admits

Sure, they could agree that any genital-orifice contact constitutes full-on sex, but… would 2 guys grinding against each other bare, while fully erect, “count”?

“Yeah, me neither.” TJ adds, staring out the window.  
Thinking about how much fun it’s going to be to take that step with the most attractive, exciting, remarkable, caring guy he’s ever been lucky enough to get this close to: it’s electrifying!

“I’m glad your birthday’s coming up soon.” Bob comments with a flirtatious lilt in his voice.

“I’m glad my parents are going out of town the weekend after!” TJ adds, bright smile plastered across his youthful face.

Trying his best not to physically react to thinking about all the lovely things they’ll be able to do, having the house to themselves for an entire weekend, TJ reconsiders their topic of discussion. They shouldn’t be talking about sex right now; so soon before the school day. Sure, his baggy jeans are pretty thick, but still!

“Um, on second thought, can we continue this conversation after school?”

“Good idea.” Bob agrees, needing to settle down himself.

The 2 young men sit keenly beside one another, kept in place by their seatbelts as the ride continues.

Their spot was about halfway between TJ’s neighborhood & the school; close enough for it not to be a terribly long ride, but far enough away to give them time to settle down before they get there.

…

Following the school day’s end, they continue their earlier conversation. There’s no rush for either of them to get back home, as their parents are still at work.

They’re pulled over near a public park, not too far from the school. Secluded in the back of the parking lot, the view before them more scenic and open, the two young men speak freely about what’s on their minds regarding sex. They discuss fears, concerns, practical matters; they ponder how exactly certain things are to work between 2 guys.

Toward the end, their conversation reaffirms they’re both on the same page about a lot of things. Most importantly, they’re both sure they’re ready to take that step with each other in the near future, despite knowing the relationship’s time is limited.

“I know you’re going to leave, and I love you too much to ask you to stay. I still want you to be the first person I take that step with, and I want to be sure you’ll never forget me as much as I’ll always remember you.”

“Darling there’s no way I could ever forget you.”  
Bob says, smiling. A blush crosses his face, reminding  
“You remember what I told you over the summer, right after we got together?”

TJ now shares his blush, nodding, as he recalls  
“Of course: it’s not every day you find out you were your first crush’s first crush.”

“Exactly. You’ve already left your mark on me, Detweiler. But I’d be honored to also have you be the first person I take to bed.”

Pointing off into the distance, TJ quips

“There goes my heart, flying off into space at the thought of us getting to be each other’s firsts all over again!”

Bob’s eyes sparkle as he laughs, sending TJ’s heart pounding away all the more.

After a few moments they resume eye contact; a brief, but comfortable silence befalls them. Bob licks his lips, looking around. Waving TJ over, he rests his right arm upon the back of the bench seat, around the younger male’s shoulders. Whispering in his ear before driving off,

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be sure to stop in our spot on our way back to your place and kiss you the way you deserve.”

TJ scoots in closer, which fortunately the seatbelt in the middle of the bench seat allows. Placing his left hand on his boyfriend’s right knee, rubbing it with his thumb. As they ride away, his curiosity gets the better of him & prompts him to ask,

“Say, how’s a good-lookin’ guy like you manage to keep the girls off him, anyhow?”

Laughing at how adorably his sweet young hopefully soon-to-be lover speaks his mind, Bob responds

“Mostly I just admit I’m terrified of getting someone pregnant. That, and fear of STDs. This year, though, I’ll probably claim I’m waiting for all the wild college girls, if need be.”

“Genius” TJ chuckles, amused at the statement.

* * *

Later, once he’s dropped TJ off and returned home himself, it’s time to make a very important, very urgent phone call.

 _“Come on, pick up”_ Bob thinks to himself as he anxiously awaits a response on the other end of the line.

“Hey little brother, what’s up?”

“Sheila, thank goodness. I really need to talk to you!”

“Sure, I can make some time for you. What’s going on?”

“Um… I really need to talk to you in person. Preferably, at your apartment.”

“I live nearly an hour away, Bob. Are you sure you can handle the drive?”

“I’ve had my license for almost 2 years now, Sheila. Yes, I can handle the drive!”

“Well, if it’s that important, okay. But you’d better leave mom and dad a note. You don’t want them taking your driving privileges away!”

True, there are few things Bob enjoys more than being able to hop in and drive that sweet ’73 impala.

“I will.”

“Will you bring my gold sweater? It’s hanging in my closet there on the right.”

“Sure thing.”

“Okay great! Make yourself something to eat, and try to get here around 4:30 so you’re not stuck in traffic. Oh, and Bob? Try to settle down before the drive, okay? I can hear the nerves in your voice.”

“It’s not about the drive, it’s about what I need to talk to you about.”

“I get that, but concentrate on the road, okay? You’re still a relatively new driver, and I don’t want you getting hurt. Call me right before you leave?”

“You’ve got it”

“Thanks. I’ll see you then!”

Bob does as he’s asked, first retrieving the requested sweater & placing it in his car. Following this, he heats himself up something hearty to eat; the meal helping him settle down as thoughts of what he needs to ask his sister run through his mind. Checking the time, seeing it to be right about when he should leave, he prepares himself.

Splashing some cold water on his face, he dries off, exits the bathroom, & calls his sister before he heads out the door.

Having taken this route with his parents many times before, Bob finds getting to Arkansas State U far easier than how he’ll approach what he has to say once he’s actually there. Turning on the 8-track player in the vehicle’s dash, his habit of leaving one of his many Journey tapes ready to play proves useful. The music helps him relax and focus on just enjoying the drive there.

* * *

Arriving at the apartment complex just off campus, Bob parks & Sheila waves as she approaches the familiar car. Immediately upon stepping out of the vehicle, as always, he’s the target of her sisterly ribbing.

“Hey little brother” Sheila greets, pinching his cheek because, as his older sibling, it’s her duty to embarrass him.

“Cut it out, Sheila!” Bob huffs before handing her the sweater she’d requested.

Laughing, she responds  
“Never, I missed you!”  
before hugging him.

Bob returns the affectionate hug, holding her tight.

In this moment, he hopes beyond all hope that what he really needs to talk to her about won’t dampen their caring relationship. That being the case, he holds her like there’s no tomorrow until she eventually pulls back.

Noticing the abnormally tight embrace, Sheila gauges that whatever’s on his mind must really be bothering him. Making no comment on it, she leads him into her apartment. He’ll tell her what she wants to know soon enough.

…

Upon entering the previously vacant unit, Bob asks to use his sister’s cell phone to leave their parents a voicemail. Dialing the home number on the tiny push-buttons, it’s not long before he hears the message and the following beep.

“Hi mom and dad. I’m leaving this message to let you know I’m visiting Sheila for a while for help with some really tough homework. Sorry I might not be home in time for dinner. Love you, bye.”

That taken care of, he then places the phone down upon the table and heads over to the couch, taking a seat & joining his sister.

“Alright little bro, what’s up?” she offers

“…Remember the conversation you and I had after dad talked to me about sex?”

Recalling the discussion, she nods. Hopefully, he’d taken her emphasis on how it’s alright to not be ready to heart. She’d made the point of how there’s nothing to feel guilty about for wanting to have sex, but there’s nothing wrong with saying “no” either. She’d felt the need to counter the narrative of the general expectation that guys want sex all the time; thusly, she’d chosen to stress to him how it’s good to value yourself enough to figure out your boundaries before engaging with a partner, and to choose partners who would respect them.

“I want to start by thanking you. I don’t think you realize how much that meant to me. What you said, about it being okay to want to wait, it really helped.” Bob discloses

Sheila places a hand on her little brother’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze & showing him a warm smile.

“I’m glad it did. I take it you’ve got some questions about sex?”

“Yes, but um, you’ve got to swear to me that this stays between us. None of this can get back to mom and dad.”

“I swear, No matter what you ask, my lips are sealed. It’s not like they’re exactly good with talking about this kind of stuff anyway.”

“Yeah. I just want you to know, what I have to say isn’t entirely about sex.”

“Quit stalling and spit it out! I’m an experienced pre-med: anything that might be on your mind isn’t going to be nearly as shocking or as big of a deal as you think.”

Taking a breath, he steels himself.

“Okay. Um… well... I’m finally with someone I want to take that step with. I remember what you said about pleasure. Specifically, giving a woman pleasure. I uh… I know you probably can’t help me with this, but you’re kind of the only person I can ask. …My boyfriend and I talked about it at length today after school. We’re both ready, but we’re a little unclear on how some things work. He doesn’t have anyone he can go to for answers, and I don’t know how to be sure we’ll both enjoy it when we take that next step together.”

Bob reveals, looking away after making the admission.

As proud as she was of what she had said to him during their initial talk, in this moment, Sheila’s equally as proud of what she hadn’t. She now knows her choice to bite her tongue about that awkward moment they never acknowledged had been the right call. She hadn’t been prepared when she’d caught him jacking-off to the poster of the hockey player above his bed 4 years ago. Had she attempted to say anything, her possibly handling the situation poorly may very well have scared Bob deep enough into the closet to do something he’d regret.

Taking his hand in her own recaptures his eye-contact, as she’d intended.

“Bob, I’m here for you. I may not have all the answers to the questions you have. What I do have is a laptop computer, and some knowledge to help you weed out medically inaccurate information in your search.”

He hadn’t expected a harsh reaction, but he hadn’t expected one of such support either. He’d been hoping for it, but actually getting it felt almost unreal.

“I… Sheila thank you.” He says, small smile cutting through the shame evident on his face.

“No need to thank me. I remember how I felt when I first wanted to have sex: ashamed, excited, lost. …I’m glad you took my advice to wait until you’re ready. The fact you two are talking about it first shows that you’re mature enough to handle it.”

Bob nods

“Oh, and you’ll want to take me to this store up the road before you go back home.”

“Okay, what for?”

“Lubricant. Specifically, silicone based lubricant. I know you probably won’t always choose to use condoms, but silicone and water based lubricants are the only types I happen to know of that can safely be used with condoms.” She informs, keeping to herself the fact that silicone based lubricants can’t be used with silicone sex toys. Baby steps; she doesn’t want to scare him off, after all.

“Oh, um, wow. Thanks, I didn’t know that.” Bob manages to get out

With that, Sheila motions for him to move over to the table with her. After retrieving it, she sets up her laptop in front of them. They continue their conversation as they begin the search for the information he seeks.

* * *


	7. an unexpected turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever you think this is going, you’re probably wrong XD

* * *

The boyfriends had talked after school the day following Bob's chat with Sheila.

He’d given TJ one of the bottles of lube she’d gotten him to stash somewhere in his bedroom, and had relayed to him the information he’d learned. They had a good discussion, and made-out a little afterword!

Bob had been about to start the car and pull out of their spot when TJ had offhandedly informed.

“Oh, by the way, I’m not going to need a ride home this Friday.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I’m having some friends I don’t see a whole lot over the weekend before my birthday, so one of their moms is gonna give us a ride to my place after school on Friday.”

“Nonsense, any friend of yours is a friend of mine!” Bob insists.

TJ blushes

“Heh um well…”

“Is …is there a reason you don’t want me to meet your friends?” Bob asks, looking almost hurt.

TJ, picking up on what Bob seems to be thinking, offers,

“No! No it’s not… ah… well… I don’t want you to see me differently.”

“Differently?”

“I don’t want you to think I’m less sexy.”

At this, Bob places his hands on TJ’s shoulders & looks him in the eyes, grateful he’d not yet shifted out of park.

“TJ Detweiler, you’re the bravest guy I’ve ever met. You’re handsome, funny, charming, and you get my sense of humor. Hell, we just got done talking about how we **both** want to try every position we can think of in bed together! What on Earth do you think is going to make me think you’re less sexy?”

“Nerds.”

“What?”

“My friends are nerds. The pale kids: Frank, Steve, Carl, & Rodney. I like to hang out and do nerdy stuff with them sometimes.” TJ admits, blushing.

It’s quiet for a minute, before Bob starts to chuckle.

“You see! This is what I didn’t want to happen!”

TJ shouts, exasperated.

“No, babe, you’ve got it all wrong!” Bob gets out

TJ just groans in frustration, hands covering his face.

“I think it’s cute.”

“…Gee thanks. You sure know how to make a guy feel hot.” TJ replies flatly.

“No, seriously! It’s awesome how you’re full of so much charisma that, wherever you go, you can make friends with just about anybody!”

“Really?”

Bob nods, still smiling.

“It’s one of the things I both admire, but honestly, also envy about you.”

TJ smiles, still blushing.

“So… you won’t think I’m unattractive if you meet my nerd friends?”

“No way! If you’re really that uncomfortable with me meeting them, I’ll back off. But my offer to give them a ride back to your place Friday still stands.”

“You know what? I’ll let Steve know his mom can save her gas.”

“And I’ll let you know that you’re adorable when you blush.” Bob flirts with a wink

TJ responds by putting an arm around Bob, who licks his lips in return & dips in for a few more kisses from his freckle-faced mystery before they take off.

* * *

A couple days pass, and the Friday before TJ’s birthday has arrived.

“Greetings JT! I’m excited for one of our rare weekend adventures!” Frank offers

“It’s really nice of your friend to give us a ride!” Steve adds

“Thanks, so am I! Hey, that’s him now!” TJ informs as the classic ’73 Chevy Impala pulls up.

A few “ooh”s can be heard as the group interestedly follows behind TJ towards the vehicle.

As they do, Bob steps out, then pops the trunk for TJ’s friends to throw their things inside.

A couple of the nerds look at one another, surprised as ever to have a jock, much less the most popular guy in school, being nice to them; so of course they’re wary.

None of them had ever really been on the playground enough in elementary school to remember Bob as a fair (though at times overzealous) king, so all they see now is a guy in a letterman jacket.

“Um…TJ?” Frank asks

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t say your friend was senior homecoming King Bob.”

“So? I was homecoming king of the freshman class this year!”

“Yeah but you’re cool. What could this guy and any of us possibly have in common?“ Frank questions as he nears the stranger, the rest of his pack following cautiously behind.

“Probably more than you think”  
TJ begins, waiting until he’s within earshot of Bob to finish  
“for instance, Frank, did you know you and Bob both can’t stand Lawson?”

At that, a look crosses Bob’s face.

“Ugh! Is that loser giving you trouble again?” Bob asks

TJ shakes his head no as he tosses his backpack into the trunk.

“You think Lawson’s a loser, too?” Frank questions, interested.

“Who doesn’t?” Bob quips, gaining a few chuckles from the rest of the group.

“Perhaps his friends?” Rodney responds, taking the rhetorical question literally.

Bob makes no comment, instead shrugging his shoulders & motioning for the remaining 4 to throw their things in the trunk as he holds it open.

Meanwhile, TJ offers

“You comin’ or what?” waving them over with a smile as he holds the front bench seat forward, for them to climb in.

“Oh, what the heck!” Frank decides, throwing his things in the trunk.

“Hey guys, fair warning if you’ve never climbed in a 2-door before, watch your head!” Bob warns.

Steve, Rodney, and Carl had all carefully climb into the back, before TJ hops into the middle of the front bench seat through the passenger’s side, followed by Frank.

Once they’re all in the car, it’s quiet and awkward for a moment at first, until one of them notices the 8-track player. Once he’d seen it over TJ’s shoulder, he and the rest had been fascinated!

By the time they approach TJ’s house, Frank’s offering

“Say Bob, you’re welcome to join in our game of Daggers & Dragons, if you’d like!”

“Uhh…”

Having no idea what that is, Bob turns to TJ with a questioning look.

“It’s a story game, you’d love it!” TJ offers, remembering how impressed he’d been when he’d learned Bob’s a writer.

“Okay!”

“You should leave your parents a voicemail just in case; the game will probably take about 3 or 4 hours.”

“Then we should definitely eat first.” Bob remarks

“Good plan!” Steve adds

The 6 all head into TJ’s house, ready for food and adventure.

* * *

It had been a lot of fun!

Bob hadn’t known what to expect, but TJ had been spot-on in thinking he’d be enthralled by the story game.

Nevertheless, he wants to give his boyfriend space to just enjoy his time with his friends. As much as he longs to spend every waking moment with him, he also doesn’t want to smother him.

Being trusted enough to get to know another part of the amazing person that is TJ Detweiler had made his whole weekend. Fortunately, TJ (and only TJ) picks up on that in his eyes as he makes to leave.

“I think it’s about time I get going, but before I do, you left something in my car.” Bob hints while making eye contact with his secret beau.

“Oh, thanks! I almost forgot! Knarf, how’s about you and the guys go ahead on up to my room and get your sleeping bags set up?”

“Sure thing, JT! It was nice meeting you Bob Gnik!” Frank waves in salutation.

“Likewise!” Bob bids as he waves goodbye to the group.

Soon after, as they head out to the garage, Bob quietly instructs

“Go around to the passenger’s side, open the door, and get down on your knees so that your head's below the dash.” the barest hint of something present in his voice as he leads the brunette out.

“Sounds fun” TJ follows, beaming.

The taller male does the same over on the driver’s side, propping himself up against the floor of the vehicle with both hands. Carefully, he moves in, meeting TJ in the middle. Fire courses hot through them both at the only kiss they’ll get to share this weekend. Their lips passionately intertwine; the moment concealed by the darkness of the evening & the body of the large retro vehicle.

“Love you, my sweet.” Bob bids with a wink as they part.

“I love you too! But could you stop making it more difficult than it already is to keep my hands off of you?!” TJ pleads, blush crossing his freckled cheeks.

“Easy there tiger, you’ll have me soon enough!” Bob reminds, licking his lips.

TJ just closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to settle down.

“Will your friends be with us when I pick you up Monday morning?” Bob inquires

“Nope, it’ll just be you and me.” TJ enlightens with a wink, tone flirtatious as ever.

Bob smiles

“I look forward to having you all to myself! In the meantime, have fun babe.”

He wishes, kissing TJ on the cheek one last time before pulling back.

“Will do hot stuff!”

TJ responds, jealous of Bob’s ability to come up with the best pet names. It’s not long before he’s rising, turning on the light and opening the garage door for his amazing boyfriend to go – for now.

After he’s started his car, but before he’s shifted to leave, Bob bids him goodbye with a wave and a genuine smile.

In that moment, TJ’s grateful he’s otherwise alone in the garage, absolutely sure he’s turning into a puddle on the ground.

Agh! This week is going to drag on for **ever**!

* * *


	8. TJ's Sweet 16

* * *

Things had gotten interesting over the past few days.

TJ’d spent the weekend prior to his upcoming birthday with his nerd friends, playing Daggers & Dragons, making forts out of pillows, & just generally being ridiculous. He loved the gang and all, but he saw them a lot more regularly than Frank and the guys.

Bob had been a lot more gracious about it than TJ’d expected, too! He hadn’t understood most of the jokes they’d made, or had a clue as to what Daggers & Dragons was at first, but he’d been nice when he’d driven them all to TJ’s place after school last Friday.

Inviting him to join could have ended in disaster, but instead, he got to see Bob really explore his creative, story-telling side and was wow’d at his ability to get into character!

...

School had gone by rather quickly the Monday after.

With it now being only hours away from his actual birthday, it’s time to cash in on his annual free pass!

Turning his attention to his parents, he begins  
“I’ve figured out which house rule I’d like to break for my birthday this year!”  
TJ declares matter-of-factly.

“Oh?” His mom inquires

“Yup! Can Bob stay the night tonight, even though it’s a school night?”

TJ’s mom and dad share a look.

“If his parents are okay with it, that’s fine by me.” TJ’s dad answers

“They’ll be fine with it, so long as one of you informs them I have permission.” Bob responds

“Alright, dial your number and I’ll talk to your mom” TJ’s mom leads.

“Sure thing” the 6-foot-tall Italian young man obliges, following over to the telephone to do so.

“It’s nice that you’ve got a cool older friend who looks out for you.” TJ’s dad comments

“Yeah, Bob’s the best.” he responds without much thought.

Returning from the other room, Bob informs

“Guess who gets to stay?”

TJ turns around, pulling the raven-haired young man in by his waist for a tight hug.

“My favorite person!”

Beaming, Bob relishes in the closeness, tightly hugging his secret paramour back around his shoulders. After a moment, being in front of TJ’s parents provokes him to lightly push him, teasing

“Cut it out!”

“Make me!” TJ challenges, careful to come across more defiant than flirtatious. He could afford the remark, he and Bob have always been cheeky; a sudden halt to that would raise more suspicion than anything.

Bob just laughs along with him.

“Seeing as it’s practically your birthday, you get a pass!”

TJ just smiles and rolls his eyes.

“Oh, um, Mr. Detweiler, is where I’m parked okay?”

“I can move so I’m not blocking you in if you want, but where you’re parked is fine. I’ll be leaving right around the same time you two will need to leave in the morning, anyhow.” TJ’s dad offers

“Thank you. In that case, there’s no need to move. I’ll go get my things now.”

TJ’s dad nods in acknowledgement before returning to his paper.

Once more, the two venture out into the garage together to sneak kisses under the dash. Fire courses hot through them both at the first of many kisses they’ll share this evening. Their lips meet fervently, albeit quickly. Just as soon as it’s come, it’s gone, and the two part; redirecting the building momentum between them into a heated look they share as they pull apart.

“Happy birthday, my sweet” Bob bids with a wink.

TJ looks away, biting his knuckles and squeezing his eyes shut tight. Excitement courses through him at the thought of their upcoming weekend. But if he’s honest with himself, it’s nice that, for tonight, there’s no pressure, just love.

“Thank you. …Are you sure your parents aren’t getting suspicious? I mean, you do spend a lot of time with me…” TJ asks worriedly

“Positive: they haven’t a clue. They think it’s sweet that you look up to me; that I took you under my wing like a little brother.” Bob responds, trying not to laugh

“Woosh!” TJ responds, motioning his arm as if it’s flying right over his head.

At this, Bob cracks and chuckles heartily.

Whilst his boyfriend continues to laugh, TJ grabs his duffel bag from the backseat of the car. Shortly after, Bob’s settled down & they head back inside; both young men eager to enjoy their evening together, despite tonight being limited to snuggling and stealing silent kisses.

* * *

The following morning, TJ hits his alarm as soon as it goes off, having set it to give them enough time to hit snooze and make-out.

The older male may or may not have snuck a couple glances at his boyfriend’s full, round ass whilst he did so.

Once he’s rejoined his love on the bed, the brunette feels his boyfriend’s strong arms wrap around his torso, pulling him back into the warm, cozy blankets with him. Lazily, lovingly, the two passionately intertwine and enjoy a few chaste kisses & pecks before it turns into the sweet sensation of each other's lips sliding past one another in slow, savory motions.

They remain wrapped up in one another’s arms for as long as they can, before the second alarm goes off, signaling it’s time to get up. Once they do finally haul themselves out of bed, TJ enjoys the bit of eye candy as Bob takes his time stretching out, clad only in his boxers.

Whispering, he teases

“Like your present, birthday boy?” before winking

TJ just smiles and blushes, then nods, delighted Bob’s the type who enjoys showing off.

“Return the favor on mine?” Bob smiles, hopeful

“Spending the night or…?”

“Showing off that hot body you’ve got. I like my eye-candy too, you know” he informs

TJ beams, feeling sexy underneath the impossibly hot older male’s gaze.

* * *

The day seems to fly by, and soon, the afternoon of TJ’s 16th birthday is upon them!

After having help set-up, Bob leaves to go pick up Mikey (and the secret present he hadn’t told TJ about, stashed in his refrigerator at home).

It’s not terribly long before the gang is arriving.

“Good afternoon TJ, congratulations once more at reaching your latest milestone on your journey into adulthood!”

“Thanks Gretch!” he welcomes with a hug

“Yeah Teej, happy birthday!” Vince offers once Gretchen’s released him

“Thanks!” he bids, hugging him too. Vince is the 2nd tallest of his main friend group, unless Bob was in the counting.

“Hey birthday boy, I brought a couple presents!”  
Bob says, as he points to Mikey, then sets down what’s obviously a CD in a case upon the pile of presents. He’d not told TJ he’d made it for him, and knew he’d like the surprise.

Bob then heads off to secretly stash a small box in the back of the refrigerator.

“May your year be filled with merriment and youth!” Mikey wishes, picking TJ up and swinging him around a little.

“Heh, thanks!” He responds merrily, balancing himself against his taller friend as he’s placed back down on the ground.

Though he’s already had his major growth spurt, TJ’s still the 2nd shortest of the group. Galileo’s prediction of him reaching a full height of 5’9” seems more and more likely by the day, as he’s only a couple inches shy of it.

Following Mikey, another of his friends approaches

“Happy birthday, buddy!”

“Thanks Gus!”

Gus, too, was shaping up to be well on his way to reaching his full height of 6’4” and had indeed put on quite a bit of muscle over the years.

Lastly, the shortest of the group, having already reached her full height of 5’6”, approaches

“Happy birthday Teej!”

Spinelli bids as she nears him, pulling him into a tight hug. Everyone else being far enough away that she can afford to whisper in his ear,

“Hope you and Bob didn’t have too much fun last night.”

Catching her drift, TJ quietly retorts

“No worries, we’re waiting ‘til my folks are gone over the weekend to do any of that.”

Pulling back, she nods at him resolutely.

“So, are we going to get this party started or what!” she offers before they’re both joining the others.

…

Having insisted on something “more grown up” than a birthday party this year, TJ enjoys his birthday barbecue in the back yard, surrounded by his friends. The lively group converses and chows down, celebrating outside in the beautiful fall weather alongside TJ’s parents.

“These are some great ribs, Mrs. D!” Gus compliments, mouth full & covered in barbeque sauce.

TJ’s mom laughs as she hands him some napkins.  
“Thank you dear!”

“Gus is right Mrs. Detweiler, these ribs are delicious!” Bob compliments, far more dignified as he’s waited until he’s no longer chewing to speak.

“Thank you sweetheart!” She responds with a smile.

“Tasty as these ribs are, I’m excited for the cake!” Mikey adds

The group just laughs, continuing to enjoy TJ’s birthday barbecue as they chow down.

Once it’s time for cake, and “Happy Birthday” has been sung by his 6 friends and parents, TJ closes his eyes.

Picturing Bob’s face, silently, he thinks about what he wants the most.

TJ then sucks in the deepest breath of his life; There may only be two candles, a 1 and a 6, on his cake, but he’s not taking any chances! Quickly, he blows them both out in one fell swoop, successful in his effort!

Everyone around the table applauds, as his mom begins serving up the cake.

“While your mom carves up the cake, why don’t you open presents?”  
Bob suggests, offering up a small box tied shut at the top with a bow.

TJ takes the box smiling, finding it sweet that Bob wants him to open his present first.

“Sure thing!” he responds, bright smile plastered across his excited face.

Bob too smiles, trying his best not to look his paramour in the eyes so as not to give himself away.

TJ, curious and eager to see what the gift is, looks down at the present as he pulls the bow off the top of the box. He’s not wondering long before-

***splat!***

A cupcake’s come flying out of the spring-loaded box, and directly into his face, covering it in a thick layer of frosting!

“Ha ha! Finally!” Bob cries out, tears in his eyes from how much he’s laughing.

TJ’s friends observe as his jaw drops, and the cupcake falls back into the box from whence it came; taking just enough frosting with it to expose parts of the hot blush covering his face beneath the thick layer that remains.

Vince & Spinelli are immediately overtaken by laughter, as is TJ’s dad.

TJ’s mom, too, has to pause once she’s looked up from the cake to see her little boy sitting there, flabbergasted with his face half-covered in frosting.

She’s quickly grabbing the camera & snapping a picture: this is definitely a moment to remember!

TJ watches the events unfold, but he’s too stunned to react. How did he not see this coming?! Bob got him WITH THE SAME EXACT TRICK TJ’d pulled on him at Bob’s 15th birthday party!

His friends, meanwhile, react quite vividly.

“Oh my god!” Gus cries out, doubling over at the sight.

“Talk about a sweet surprise!” Mikey quips merrily

“No kidding!” Gretchen adds through her laughter.

Spinelli’s too choked up to say anything, instead grabbing her stomach & laughing with her face buried in her arm against the table.

“Looks like he got you, Teej!” Vince remarks

“He sure did, Vince, he sure did.” TJ admits, shaking his head & smiling, all the while feeling his heart fluttering away in his chest.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason this story has the title it has ;) don't think I forgot!
> 
> Comments / kudos appreciated


End file.
